


New Beginnings

by gracerene



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Post-Break Up, Pre-Slash, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is a time for new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for razielim's [Jercy Challenge](http://kinkyjercy.tumblr.com/post/117001942712/jercy-challenge) on tumblr! It's been a few weeks since I've written about these two, so I thought I'd try something short and sweet. 
> 
> I wrote this in less than and hour and it's completely unbeta'd except for a couple of read throughs by yours truly, so pardon any errors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You okay, bro?" Jason asked, as he plopped down next to Percy on the grass.  
  
Percy sighed as he tried to think of a response that wouldn't make Jason worry and that _also_ wasn't a total lie. He didn't think there was one. He continued picking at the bright green grass between his spread legs, and tried to focus on the light, cool breeze sliding over his face, on the crisp, spring air filling his lungs, on the hazy warmth of the sun heating his skin. Unfortunately, his ADHD tendencies didn't lend themselves well to focus, and his mind was continuously dragged back into the maelstrom of his complicated emotions. For a mutual and fairly amicable break-up, the intensity of his feelings surprised him. But he'd been with Annabeth for so long and she was one of his best friends. No matter how right he knew their decision was, it still _ached_.  
  
He looked over at Jason, who was sitting peacefully next to him. His golden hair gleamed in the sunlight, and Percy was overcome with a surge of gratefulness for Jason's unwavering loyalty. The past few weeks had been difficult; all of Percy's friends were friends with Annabeth as well, and none of them seemed to really know how to act around him in the wake of the breakup. Jason was the only one who’d managed to just _be_ there for Percy, who didn't feel the need to fill the silences with painful chatter about _feelings_ and _the future_. Maybe because he'd gone through something similar with Piper just a few months earlier. He understood the value of peace and quiet.  
  
Unexpectedly, Percy was struck with the ridiculous urge to smile, and he leaned over to give Jason's shoulder a friendly nudge. The movement brought his whole body closer to Jason, and he could feel the heat radiating off of him where their sides just barely brushed together. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small smile dance across Jason's lips. Percy's stomach fluttered pleasantly at the sight.  
  
"Thanks, dude," Percy muttered, feeling ridiculous as he felt his cheeks inexplicably flush.  
  
"Anytime. For some reason I actually enjoy hanging out with you, and it's way more fun when you're not brooding."  
  
"I'm not _brooding_. Whatever that means..."  
  
Jason laughed, and the deep, rumbling sound chased away a bit more of the gloom surrounding Percy. Jason sounded so happy and carefree, and Percy wondered if _he_ would bounce back so quickly. Thinking about it, Percy realized that it was probably more likely than he'd been fearing. Just sitting here with Jason had already made things seem so much _brighter_ , and he didn't think it would be too long before the weight of his breakup was lifted. Part of him felt guilty, like he shouldn't be able to let Annabeth go so easily, but deep down, he knew it only proved that they'd been right to end things.  
  
His introspection was interrupted by Jason's low, steady voice. He looked thoughtful, as if he’d been trying to think of exactly the right words to say. "Not to get all mushy or anything, dude, but I know we both have a habit of trying to handle things all on our own. When Pipes and I split up, you didn't let me get bogged down in my emotional shit, and I'm not gonna let you do that, either."  
  
"Aww, Grace, I didn't know you cared," Percy cooed, instinctively hiding behind mocking words to mask the uncomfortable warmth spreading through him at Jason's comment.  
  
"Of course I do." Jason looked so damn earnest and sincere that Percy fought down his instinct to make light of the quiet declaration. He flashed Jason a tremulous smile, not sure why Jason's mere presence and words of friendship made him feel so shaky and off-kilter.  
  
"Yeah," Percy murmured, as he bumped his shoulder against Jason's once more, before looking forward at the grass swaying gently in the breeze. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
